ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelson Serein
General He is the Edolas counterpart of Jeriah Moreau and is the son of Aer Serein. 'Personality' Unlike his Earthland counterpart, he is not an enthusiastic or happy person. He seems rather uninterested and has no care for himself or others which is taken to be insulting and rude by most people. He is also extremely honest and never lies, even when he knows it will probably hurt that person. He usually does not smile and has either an uninterested bored expression or a blank expression. He has no care for his dress sense and found in unsensible or inappropiate clothing for the occasion. He has a dark personality and has tried to kill himself on several occasions. He likes dark colours, music and art. He dislikes life, energetic people and people who try to stop him from doing what he wants. 'Days Off' As the RP does not have an Edolas Arc, Kelson Serein does not have any involvement in the plot and debuts in a collection of stories named The Edolas Chronicles under Days Off. The Wedding He appears in the second part of The Wedding and is asked by Aer Serein to design Ike Caelum and Pei Zhong's wedding. He see the couple, studying Pei before telling Ike "Good luck". This causes Pei to snap but Ike restrains her before she could do some real damage. Uninterested, he walks to the bar to grab an alcoholic drink. Daisuke Aiyama approaches him to tell him that his designs must match his fashion. Kelson studies Daisuke in the same fashion as he did for Pei before stating out loud that he was ugly. Daisuke runs off crying which causes blue lines to form on everyone's head except Kelson's. His father, Aer approaches him next to ask if he has the designs. When Aer realises that Kelson did not make any designs for the wedding, Pei declares that she will kill Kelson. Kelson smiles, which causes great surprise among the members of Aqua Rain. Kelson challenges Pei, and starts running off to the second. floor. He conjures a rope with a premade loop at one end and tying the other end to the railing. He puts the loop around his neck before jumping off the second floor in an attempt to kill himself before Pei could. He was happy as he was falling, and thought of his last regrets before hitting the wooden floor. A dagger had cut through his rope which saved his life. The dagger belonged to Kuji Gabok, who is another person Aer had brought to the guild building to help with the wedding. When Kelson smokes, which is another method he uses to try to kill himself, Hakuen stops him. He takes out the cigarette and stomps it with his feet, going on a rampage. Kelson gives him a strange look before asking why he broke The Wall as Hakuen gave the same speech as Gilbert Nightray from Pandora Hearts to Oz Vessalius in Omake 6. 'Trivia' *He carries around a rope with a premade loop for his neck around with him.